


An itch to scratch

by Anonymous



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alley Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/F, Femdom, Futanari, Hair-pulling, Impregnation, Large Cock, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Sexual Assault, Size Kink, Slapping, Underage Smoking, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Self-control has never been one of Juri's strong suits and when an opportunity to find release presents itself she's hard-pressed to deny her dark, primal urges, no matter the consequences.
Relationships: Oba Juri/ Original Female character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: Anonymous





	An itch to scratch

The Monzenbashi girl’s eyes darted between Juri’s crazy grin and the threatening flame mere inches away from her face. They were both panting heavily, having already fought for several minutes. Blood was pouring out from Juri’s nose, the other girl had managed to land a nasty hit before she’d gotten pinned down by Juri.

“So you thought you could just prance into Juri-sama’s territory and steal her kills huh?”

Juri had been none too pleased to find this little lackey of the Bat shamelessly hunting a witch in _her_ territory while she’d been conducting her own daily, post-school witch hunting, especially not after the day she’d just had at school.

It was a teeny bit worrying that there were other girls running around fighting witches on what was known as Juri’s hunting grounds, but this girl wouldn’t make that same mistake again.

She grinned to herself, the other girl’s eyes growing even larger. _Perfect way to unwind after the shittyness that was school._

“Well?” Juri said, eyes ablaze with fury. “Not going to make up any excuses or beg Juri-sama for mercy? Didn’t your boss tell you to stay the fuck away from this part of Futatsugi?”

This close to the other girl she could see that she was young, too young to be a magical girl really. From the way she fought it was painfully obvious that she was a newbie too. She would not make it long in Futatsugi, few girls did without either spreading their legs for the stronger and older ones or doing their dirty work in exchange for grief seeds and protection. Probably why the runt had joined the gang she did.

Juri almost felt pity for her, but then she thought of the pristine little grief seed no doubt hidden in her pockets.

She wasn’t going to kill her, but if she could scare the other girl into _thinking she was,_ and get that fight or flight instinct pumping in, then…

Well, then she might actually get a proper fight, a fight she could unleash her teeming rage in.

“I’m sorry,” the girl cried out. “I did not mean to intrude, please let me go.”

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t burn ya to a crisp and walk away with two grief seeds.”

Tears welled out from the girl’s eyes, “I-I’ll give you back your grief seed,” she said.

It was a tempting offer, Juri would rather have the grief seed safe with her before any _real_ fighting began. “Fine,” she said and let the girl reach into her pocket.

It had been a mistake to let her do that, Juri found out as she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. She roared out in pain, the few seconds of uncontrollable pain enough for the girl to wriggle out from under Juri, and in a flash she disappeared from her vision.

Juri’s eyes darted around, trying to locate the girl. Either she had just teleported away or she’d, turned invisible. Either way she didn’t think she’d stick around to try to kill her, she was too much of a coward and too weak to fight one of the more seasoned girls like Juri.

If Juri _ever_ saw that girl again she was going to burn her alive, all previous pity evaporated.

“ _Son of a fucking bitch_ ,” she yelled out into the empty field while she pressed one hand against the stab wound in her stomach, and the other one against her bleeding nose, trying to stem the tide of blood steadily pouring out.

The lost grief seed wasn’t the only pressing matter. Without having gotten a good outlet for the rage that had been amassed all day and then not quite reached its peak during her encounter with the intruder, it was hard to keep herself under control and not let the rage take over.

Worse yet was the effect fighting had on her libido. She tended to get worked up in more ways than one while getting close and physical with other girls and her anger had only amplified her lust, both powerful emotions working in tandem. The result?

A big, raging, rock-hard fucking boner that had made itself apparent at the worst possible time.

_She needed to get this fixed before she had to get home._

Juri was terrified of what just one wrong word or a stern reprimand to do the dishes from her dad could do when she was like this, her anger pooled up and ready to explode any time. She’d never forgive herself if she snapped and hurt the old man—the one person in her life she cherished.

No, she had to do _something_ about it. Get in a fight, get laid, both at the same time…There was one girl she trusted to help her with this, and she didn’t live that far away from where she currently was. Juri would just have to make her way to her house, bloody clothes and visible erection notwithstanding.

So hurried was Juri, that she did not notice the other person until she crashed head first into her, making her spill the coffee mug she was carrying all over herself.

Juri’s eyes widened as she recovered from the shock and realized what happened, hurriedly trying to apologize to the woman whose clothes (and day too, probably) she’d just accidently ruined.

“Oh shit, I’m sorry. I didn’t see yo—” her voice abruptly cut off as she noticed the cold stare directed at her. Amber eyes half-way covered by ashen hair and an expensive-looking blouse and skirt—she’d ran into one of those snobby bitches who worked inside the city council building.

She was looking at Juri with open disdain, as if though she were looking at trash, her scrutinizing gaze running over the blood-stained shirt of Juri’s school uniform.

“Watch where you’re going, you delinquent rat. Running away from the cops are you?” The woman’s lips curled into a thin line. “The city really ought to do something about all these girl gangs plaguing Futatsugi, trash like you should be locked away for the safety of the rest of us.”

Juri could feel her simmering anger bubble up again, and she opened her mouth to give the woman a rude reply. But then her eyes happened to land on the woman’s previously white shirt, now wet with spilled coffee and clinging tight to her skin, the material practically see-through now. The woman hadn’t put on a bra under her shirt before she left for work today—Juri could see her nipples and the round areola of her sizeable breasts.

She drew in a sharp breath, feeling her already painfully hard erection get even harder. For a brief second the vision of bending this rude woman over and fucking the arrogance out of her overtook her mind, her anger and lust melding together and creating an urge she’d be hard-pressed to resist fulfilling.

The woman noticed Juri’s staring, and with a shriek, she moved her arms over her chest to shield herself from Juri’s hungry gaze. “You little pervert,” she yelled, red in the face.

Juri growled, her inner beast demanding to be satisfied. It was too much for her and she snapped. There was nobody else nearby to help the woman when she pounced on her and Juri swiftly maneuvered her over her shoulders. She was too shocked at being manhandled by a teenage girl much shorter than her to do anything except let out a small squeak of surprise.

There was a small alley not that far away from them, and Juri started making her way over there, the woman slung over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

“Just so you know, I have a knife and I’m not afraid to use it if ya make any noise,” Juri threatened. She did not actually have a knife, but the woman didn’t need to know that—as long as she stayed compliant Juri wouldn’t have to hurt her.

Her cock was straining against her skirt and her breathing was ragged as she brought the woman into the alley, the coffee on the woman’s ruined shirt seeping into Juri’s hoodie and leaving a wet stain on her back. It was a typical secluded little alley littered with trash. Not the most romantic of places but it would have to do. Not like Juri had any money to take her to a love hotel, and somehow, she doubted that the woman would offer to pay for a hotel room for the two of them.

With a grunt, she hauled the woman off her and pushed her against the alley wall. A spark shot through her as her skirt-covered cock brushed up again the woman’s ass and Juri let out a low growl, aching to finally put her cock inside her and make her regret every nasty word she’d yelled about Juri.

It was a nice ass, all nice and round, and as Juri found out when she grabbed it and squeezed, firm as well. Somehow _that_ was what made the woman try to yell out, not the dick pressing against her, but Juri feeling up her behind with her hand.

With lightning-fast reflexes, she put her other hand over the woman’s mouth and leaned in close enough to be able to whisper into her ear. “Now now, what did I tell ya about making noise,” Juri breathed out. “Stay fucking put or I’ll make it _hurt_.”

The woman was a good head taller than Juri, something that made it hard for her to force her into a position she liked—having her half bent over with her hands leaning against the brick wall had to suffice.

She yelped when the teenage girl ripped open her pantyhose and exposed her underwear but otherwise kept silent, Juri’s threat still fresh in her mind.

Juri gave a wolf whistle at the sight of the woman’s skimpy underwear, running her eyes over the exposed skin of her buttocks.

“Nice panties.” The woman was tense when Juri ran one finger down the crevice of her ass, slowly making its way between her legs. “Shaven too, huh? Your husband or boyfriend must be a really lucky dude,” Juri said. She chuckled when her finger met wetness, unable to keep her face from breaking out into a grin.

It had been a long time since Juri had felt so reckless, almost like she was drunk and high at the same time. Perhaps she’d gone mad with anger or lust—maybe both at the same time. There was no other option than to give in to this madness.

She felt like an animal and it felt _good_.

While fingering the woman was satisfying on its own, she had her own needs to satisfy and she had been waiting far too long already. Her cock was aching to fill up the hot woman she had bent over, wet and ready to receive her.

A soft whine, almost undetectable, was heard when she removed the finger that had been teasing the woman’s soft folds.

“Huh? What was that I heard? Could it be that the fancy lady likes getting roughed up by the riffraff of society in dirty alleys?”

The head that had been facing the wall whipped backward, ruffled gray strands of hair sticking to the woman’s red face. When she opened her mouth to speak Juri cocked one single black eyebrow, and while staring her straight in the eyes delivered a slap on her ass. It was loud enough to resonate in the entire alley, and Juri took great pride in the redness that bloomed up where her hand had met the woman’s previously pale skin.

She smirked at the woman’s undignified expression and said, “Don’t you worry, Juri-sama will give ya _all the cock_ ya need.”

To demonstrate just how much cock she was going to get she thrust her hips forward, sandwiching her hot, hard cock between the unprepared woman’s thighs.

“Nngh,” the woman whimpered as she weakly tried to squirm away. Juri’s grip was unyielding, keeping her in place whether she liked it or not as she prepared to give her the fucking of her life.

Juri rubbed her cock against the woman’s bare pussy, coating it up in her constantly leaking wetness in the process. It took all of her remaining self-control to not just plunge inside and fuck right then and there, without any care or gentleness.

She had to remind herself that normal women were _fragile_ —she could very well literally fuck the woman to death if she wasn’t careful.

So begrudgingly she took her time positioning the tip of her cock against the woman’s entrance, making sure she was ready and wet enough to take it all without getting split in two.

_Well, as ready as one could be to take Juri-sama’s monster of a cock,_ she thought to herself, chest bursting with pride. Though she hadn’t fucked a lot of girls she always got compliments about her dick, both regarding the size and shape of it, and it was always a great ego boost to Juri’s admittedly already massive ego.

Juri placed a hand over the woman’s mouth as a precaution (no sense in letting the woman scream out and possibly attract other people when she was going to stick it in), and carefully started to insert her cock.

She almost groaned out loud herself as she felt herself get enveloped by the surprisingly tight pussy. Bit by bit she slid inside, forcing the walls to accommodate her girth.

“ _Fuck_ ,” she breathed out in relief at _finally_ getting her cock all the way inside. Juri wanted to roar like an animal, the triumph making the blood in her veins run even hotter. She did not care one bit that the woman was biting into her hand and desperately rocked under her in an attempt to get free. No, all that mattered at this moment was the sensation of the walls clamping down on her dick and the primal instinct to start moving and _breed_ this woman who had so wantonly flaunted her assets and out her in her place.

Juri laughed like a maniac as she finally moved her hips back, barely keeping her cock inside before she slammed forward against the woman’s behind and buried herself anew. That was all it took for her to get into a rhythm, in and out, only restraining herself just enough to not tear the woman asunder with the force of her thrusts.

The ridges on her cock rubbed against the woman’s sensitive flesh in a way that no normal cock could as she fucked her, and Juri knew from experience that it would drive her crazy once it started feeling good for her too.

Just like with everything else in her life Juri fucked hard and fast, with reckless abandon.

“ _Endure me_ ,” she growled out, feeling the woman slowly but surely give up her struggles. When she finally stopped trying to bite Juri’s fingers off she let go of her mouth. Juri was rewarded with the sound of the woman’s low moans as she impaled her on her dick, again and again, Juri’s large member stretching her out in a way she probably never had been before.

She wiped the mixture of saliva and blood off on the woman’s blouse—it was already ruined anyway—and got the sudden urge to tug at the long, gray hair in front of her.

This time it was a moan of pain that reached her ears. Pain and pleasure had always been intrinsically linked in Juri’s psyche. Especially when sex was involved.

“Think you’re so much better because you’re an upper-class bitch, huh?” Juri snarled out between her furious thrusts. She continued, “You’re all just a bunch of whores deep down beneath that perfect façade, getting wet at the thought of people like me giving you the fucking you deserve.”

A loud moan accompanied by a sudden tightening on Juri’s cock and a wave of wetness spilling out from where they were joined shock Juri enough to stop mid-thrust.

She stared with an incredulous expression at the woman’s back. “Fuck, did ya really just cum? You’re easier than I thought. Well, you’re not getting off Juri-sama’s cock until she’s finished.”

Something that wasn’t very far off, the lust coiling in her stomach was starting to become overbearing. Reinvigorated, she grabbed ahold of the woman’s hips and started fucking her as hard as she could without causing permanent injury.

Juri lost herself to the feeling of slamming into the tight, warm pussy, driven by pure instinct as she got closer and closer to her own climax. The sounds of the woman’s whorish moans and their flesh slapping together mixed into a wonderful chorus, further spurring Juri as she approached her peak.

“I’m going to cum~” she sang out, delirious and drunk with lust.

The woman weakly tried to pull away when she heard Juri’s words, but Juri would have none of it. With a growl, she held her tightly in place for her final thrust before she came. Juri’s vision went blank, her entire body pulsating with pleasure as she unleashed her load deep inside the woman’s cunt. To her delight, she could feel the walls clamp down on her cock _again._ Spurt after spurt of her thick and unnaturally hot cum shot out of her cock—quickly filling the woman up far beyond the point of brimming.

Juri panted from the extortion and feeling of relief, a shit-eating grin on her face. She could feel her cum oozing out of the woman while her cock slowly went limp, no longer quite stretching her out the way it had when she was fully erect.

“Heh, thanks for the lay. That was nice,” Juri snickered and let go of her hips. Without Juri’s support, she collapsed against the ground, Juri’s cock slipping out in the process. Juri’s eyes followed the trail of cum that seeped out of the woman’s gaping pussy.

Her cock twitched.

She reached into her pocket, and after fumbling around for a bit she found what she was looking for; a pack of cigarettes. She put one inside her mouth and lit it, closing her eyes with a content sigh as the familiar poison seeped into her lungs.

“Aren’t ya gonna run now?” The question startled the woman on the ground and she twisted around, coming face to face with the delinquent who’d just fucked her brains out.

She looked properly fucked too—hair all messed up, blouse undone and cum running down her thighs. Her eyes were drawn to Juri’s semi-erect cock, unable to keep from staring at the odd-looking appendage. If she wanted a closer look, then Juri was more than happy to oblige.

Her gaze was locked onto Juri’s cock as she stalked closer, eyes clouded over with lust.

Juri looked down at her with a smug smile, crouching down slightly so she could grab her face. She gave her a condescending slap on the face, and when the woman still didn’t look away from her cock she chuckled. Juri took a drag of her cigarette and puffed out smoke.

She slapped her again, but this time with her cock. “This whatcha want?” she teased, rubbing the tip over her cheek. It left a trail of pre-cum as she trailed it over to the full, inviting lips. To her surprise, the woman’s lips parted, and she took the opportunity to push it into the welcoming mouth. Her tongue was on her the second she put the head of her cock inside the woman’s mouth, working it over with a fervor Juri hadn’t been expecting.

“Man, ya really are a slut aren’t ya,” Juri noted with amusement in her voice.

Her cigarette had already burnt down. She discarded it on the ground, stuffing a new one between her teeth, and lit it, her unoccupied hand grabbing the woman’s ashen hair. The sight of the woman kneeling on the ground with Juri’s cock in her mouth, staring up at her like a whore, re-ignited the beast inside her. It was quite possibly the hottest thing she’d ever seen.

She was good at sucking cock no doubt, but Juri wanted to see her _choke on it._

Without giving her any warning, she tightened her grip on the back of her head and pushed past her mouth, down into her throat. To her merit, it didn’t trigger her gag reflex.

She pulled out again, the woman sputtering as the saliva-covered cock stopped obstructing her airway. Juri gave her a second to breathe again before she put her dick inside and started fucking her throat in the same rough manner as she’d fucked her pussy. Seeing the woman’s throat bulge out from her sizeable cock filled her with a strange sense of satisfaction, and she had to admit it felt just as nice as fucking her the regular way had.

A little bit too nice in fact, as Juri felt herself get close to cumming embarrassingly fast. She had to force herself to slow down a bit in order to not blow her load down the woman’s throat prematurely.

She was now on her third cigarette, the discarded butts were strewn out on the alley floor together with all the other trash. Blowjobs and smoking were a match made in heaven if you asked Juri.

The nameless woman was enjoying it too it seemed, her hand moving between her legs. Juri groaned around her cigarette.

_How the fuck was she supposed to keep from cumming when she did that?_

“Let’s not waste any time, do ya want Juri-sama to cum down your throat or all over your face? Pick fast,” she said with a grin and pulled out to let the woman answer.

She looked almost in pain at having had Juri’s cock removed from her mouth. Juri waited patiently for an answer. Finally, she got an answer as the woman whispered out, “T-throat...” It was far cry from the arrogant tone she’d used with Juri not more than an hour ago when she’d bumped into her. An improvement.

“Better be a good girl and swallow all of it,” Juri ordered with a light tug on her hair.

She frantically nodded; all dignity gone. Her hand started moving faster when Juri stuffed her throat with her cock again.

It did not take her long to cum this time. The woman’s eyes widened as she felt Juri unleash a torrent of hot cum down her throat—she had not anticipated just _how much_ the younger girl would cum.

Juri herself could only moan in pleasure as she came while the woman did her best to swallow all of it. She did not quite manage to do so, some of it spilling out of her mouth even with Juri’s cock filling it up.

The buzzing of her phone abruptly brought her out of her post-orgasm haze. “Shit,” she muttered as she took it out of her pocket.

It was starting to get late, really late. Her dad would be finished with his boxing match soon and she _had to_ get home and clean up before he did. Juri did really not want to have to explain why her shirt was all bloody, her dad worried about her enough as it was.

She wiped off the stray strands of cum on her cock on the woman’s blouse, its owner completely out of it—still rubbing her clit with a dazed look on her face.

“Juri-sama would love to help you out with that, but places to be and all that.” There was no time. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught the woman’s purse on the ground. She was curious, just _who_ had she fucked?

Curiosity got the better of her and she fumbled through the purse until she found a wallet. The woman was still too preoccupied with getting herself off to protest, so Juri took the liberty of finding out her name all on her own.

When she saw the name she felt the blood drain from her veins.

There, neatly printed out on the ID card was a surname she was all too familiar with– _Kureha._

Now it all made sense—the vague familiarity, condescending tone, and annoying attitude…

_She’d fucked Yuna’s mom._

In hindsight, she should probably have recognized who it was, upon a closer look they really did resemble each other. Though she had to say Yuna’s mom had a nicer rack than her daughter.

“Uhh, well this is awkward,” she said and glanced at _Yuna Kureha’s fucking mom._ Hopefully, they’d never see each other again, and if they did she hoped she’d either be too embarrassed to file charges or repressed it completely.

Juri could feel herself break out into a sweat, the reality of what she’d just done dawning on her. It wasn’t anything she could flaunt in Yuna’s face either, she instinctively knew that if Yuna _ever_ found out what she’d done, she’d do something even worse to Juri’s dad.

She needed to get the hell away from the scene of the crime, and with one last look at the Yuna’s mother masturbating on the ground, she ran out of the alley, pulse racing as she made her way back to her home, her home where her dad was no doubt waiting for her with disappointment.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware Juri should have a pretty good idea of who Yuna's parents are in canon, but creative liberties were taken with the source material for the sake of storytelling.


End file.
